


Easy fix

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, M/M, hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco finds the perfect solution to fix Harry's terrible day.Day 20 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Hard day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Easy fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



Harry _hated_ working as an Auror sometimes.

Ron had called in sick, and someone else had covered for him. It had been a hard day; the person refused to co-operate and lacked Ron’s ability to work out a great strategy. Harry was furious and tired.

_So fucking tired._

“You should sue them,” Draco yawned, cuddling close to Harry on the sofa.

“What for?”

“For being daft,” Draco said, closing his eyes in Harry’s lap.

“I can’t sue people just because they’re stupid,” Harry smiled, raking his fingers through Draco’s light hair.

“I can,” Draco said. “I’m an expert at it.”


End file.
